As Long As We're Together
by FireGirl09
Summary: After Wannabe In The Weeds. Booth survives and he and Brennan enter into a new life, together. Short and Sweet!


Somethign that popped into my head. I wrote this in about twenty minutes, if that, so there are probably some mistakes but whatever.

The song in here is called A Friend To Me by Garth Brooks, who is aweosme by the way. Got to youtube to hear it.

Don't own bones or any songs, as if you didn't already know.

A lot of things had changed since Booth had been shot and nearly killed a few months ago. Brennan had sat by his side in the hospital diligently for weeks until he was finally well enough to be released. Even after his release she never let him out of her sight. She had insisted that he stay with her for a while, at least until he returned to work. He had willingly agreed, however he insisted on mac and cheese every night, which Brennan not only agreed to, but followed through on her promise. She knew he had nearly given his life for her, and she would never forget that.

The weeks Booth lived with Brennan were amazing for both of them. His first night there she told him she loved him while she settled him into her bed; she would be sleeping on the couch. She just blurted it out while she was pulling the blankets up around him. She had simply looked him straight in the eyes and said it, plain and simple, "I'm in love with you. I always have been." He lay there in amazement, unable to speak. After a few moments she turned the lights off, walked out of the room, and shut the door. He found her on the couch five minutes later, crying softly. She had always thought that when this moment finally came that he would tell her he loved her back but he hadn't said anything. "Why doesn't he love me?" she whispered to herself, thinking she was alone.

"I do love you, Bones. I always have, from the first moment we met. The only reason I never let you work with me in the field to begin with was because I knew it would be dangerous and I wanted to protect you." He came to sit by her feet on the couch. "I've been in love with you for so long that I just buried it down inside of myself. I never thought the day would come when I could say it to you; I was always afraid of what your reaction would be." He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes in the dark with his own, "When I got shot and you were holding me, all I could think about was the fact that you were safe. That's all I ever wanted for you was for you to be safe and happy. I would take a thousand bullets for you if it meant you were safe. I love you Temperance."

Brennan sat up to face him. "I love you too," she whispered, whipping the tears away from her eyes. "I want a relationship, Booth. I always have and now I'm sure, 100. Whatever happens between us, I won't regret it."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, leaning in closer to her, his lips only an inch apart from hers.

"Yes," she said simply, closing the distance between them.

Them moment their lips met, everything changed. They were somehow able to convince Cullen to allow them to continue working together, but only on cases where Zack was the lead forensic anthropologist. Needless to say that Zack quickly became to lead on investigations, at least according to the paperwork. The moved into Brennan's apartment together, bought a mini pot belly pig as a pet and named his Jasper, they even began talking about spending the rest of their lives together and having children.

4 months after the shooting they returned to open mike night at the Checker Box. The whole gang was there, just like before, but somehow things were different this time. There was a completely different air to the place; at least it felt like it to Booth and Brennan. Brennan finally preformed Girls Just Wanna Have Fun all the way through with Booth sitting in the front row, cheering her on. Next Sweets went up and sang Lime in Da Coconut, which, surprisingly, everyone found amusing. A few performances later, Booth stood, to everyone amazement, and took the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He smiled down at her as the piano began playing the song he felt described them perfectly.

_"__Well you and I  
We're buddies  
And we've been since we first met  
Me any you  
Well we've sure been through  
Our share of laughter and regret_," he couldn't help but snort at this line, as did everyone of their friends who were there.  
_"There's times I think you just like to fight  
And I hope and pray  
I live to see a day  
When you say I might be right_"

Lord knows we've had our bad days  
And more than once we've disagreed  
But you've always been a friend to me

You can be so stubborn

And there's times Id rather kill you  
Than listen to your honesty  
But you've always been a friend to me

You've always been  
Time and again  
The one to take my hand  
And show to me its okay to be  
Just the way I am  
With no apology

Oh you've always been  
And you will 'till God knows when  
Yes you've always been a friend to me

All of their friends stood up while applauding loudly. Booth continued to stand on the stage, the microphone still in his hand. "I came up here tonight, not to impress anyone, but to any Bones, my partner, best friend, and my girlfriend, to answer a question for me."

Brennan gave him an odd look, Angela's eyes grew wide, and everyone else just smirked, already anticipating the question.

"Will you marry me?"

Brennan's jaw dropped. Had Booth just really asked her to marry him? The man she loved with all of her heart had just proposed to her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and only her! "Yes," she whispered to herself. "Yes!" she yelled for him to hear, "I'll marry you!" He jumped down from the stage, wrapping her in a tight embrace for several seconds before he finally kissed her. Everyone in the place was clapping and whistling for them. Everyone there had heard and/or witnessed what the FBI agent had done for his partner 4 months previously.

"Congratulations!" Angela yelled as Booth and Brennan broke apart. She hugged her tightly for several long moments before she finally released her. "It's about damn time!"

Booth and Brennan broke out into laughter as their hands found one another's. With their fingers laced tightly together they accepted their friends' congratulations. Even Cam gave them each a hug and wished them well. Angela was already planning the wedding in her head, imagining what sort of dress Brennan should wear and where the wedding should be. None of that mattered to the newly engaged couple. All they saw in their future was one another, raising their children together somewhere. As long as they had one another, they could face anything, even Angela's crazy wedding plans.

This story idea popped into my head while I was looking for the ultimate Booth/Brennan song to possible use in my fic Stuck Because Of Snow. I am still looking for a song to use so please, review if you know of any!!

So, what did you think? Any comments??


End file.
